New year at White Chapel things get weirder
by Eelyak22
Summary: Benrah and Rorica have all paired up leaving Ethan alone. But when he accidently helps out a Werewolf named Scott his world is flipped upside down. but what happens when he falls for a girl with secrets of her own?
1. The new school year

My babysitters a vampire the next season

"Benny, come on, we don't want to be late for the first day of sophomore year." Ethan tugged on Benny's arm and they started to jog toward the front of the school.

"Wait, what period do you have English?" Benny slowed Ethan down to a walk, and yanking his schedule out of his hand.

"Fourth, why?" Ethan looked at Benny quizzically and Benny frowned.

"What period do you have study hall?" And Ethan answered, "Second, why again?"

"Yes, we have it with the same teacher." Benny answered, "Now I can get the answers to the questions."

"You mean the book questions, the book that we were supposed to read." Ethan looked at his friend and started to laugh.

"Hey guys what's so funny." Sarah appeared out of nowhere, right next to Benny.

"Benny forgot to do his homework." Ethan rolled his eyes. He still couldn't believe that Sarah had taken a liking to Benny more than himself. He had been surprised when Erica had fallen for Rory and Sarah for Benny.

"Benny I told you to do it." She said poking him in the chest.

"Yes, you did but I had to save Ethan's butt so many times over the summer that time got away from me." Well Sarah must have had some where to be, so she kissed Benny on the cheek good-bye and left.

"I will see you 2nd period." Ethan walked off in a rage. He didn't look where he was going and ran right into a girl.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." The girl that Ethan had ran into had long blonde hair and big green eyes. She had a pink dress with a jean jacket over the sleeves. Her books went flying and when Ethan scurried to gather them together for her he noticed that they were in the same grade.

"Oh, no it was completely my fault." Ethan froze when he saw her face. She was even prettier than Sarah was.

"Thank you so much. Hi I'm Ella. She held out her hand and he shook it. This was defiantly going better than Ethan could have ever thought.

"Would you mind if you could help me find my first class?" She bit her lip and looked down.

"Yea, I could help you. We even have the same class so that would be no problem at all." He held out his hand and she took it. That was the only way to lead people through these crowded halls. They pinched, pushed, shoved, and squeezed, but finally reached the door.

"Here we go. You go on a head." He opened the door for her and she headed inside.

"Wait, little treat." A hand grabbed Ethan's shoulder, and pulled him back to the hall. It was Erica, and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Watch out, she smells better to me than you." She then shoved him through the door.


	2. the vision concerning them all

Chapter 2

"Benny, I have homework so could you please just leave me alone." Ethan shut down the Skype session and returned to his math homework. It had been a week since the first day of school. He probably would have finished it in class if he hadn't kept glancing at Ella, during the period. They had become make-shift friends over the last week. He had been hoping that she had liked him but he highly doubted it. But today was different, he had actually gotten most of his homework done because Ella had been gone.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around why she had asked him out of all people to help her to class, even though they hadn't had much to talk about since she had cheerleading and he had chess.

"Hello Ethan." Ethan swiveled around in his chair to face Sarah, who had just put Jane to bed. She had her hair curled like normal but had a dress on. She was going to go on a date with Benny. Ethan's stomach lurched forward and an extreme pain hit him hard. He had hoped that she would wear something like that on one of _their _dates.

"Hi, Sarah." He answered keeping his face straight.

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked, bringing out a vile from her pocket. Inside of the vile was a single brown hair. "We got this from Jesse, we sent Rory in to get information from him and his clan. We were hoping that you could get a vision from this." Ethan took the vile and stuck one finger inside of it and his eyes immediately turned blue.

_Jesse whistled, calling all of his clan to corner the girl. Most of his clan were girls, which didn't surprise Ethan. The blonde girl was backed against the back alley wall. Jesse taunted her, twirling her hair._

"_I will never love you." She whispered fiercely, spitting in his face._

"_Well than, I will just have to make you." He grabbed her face and forced it to the side. He leaned into her neck until he sniffed loudly and turned toward an approaching figure. The figure was on all fours like a dog, but then climbed onto only two. The boy and the man that approached were extremely handsome. One with black hair who looked to be the scarier of the two, also the leader. He walked with his chest forward, chin high and his eyes looked as if they were red when he walked in certain types of lights. He walked with another boy behind him. Ethan thought he looked around 15 around the same age as Ethan. He had longish brown hair with a strong chin. He looked as if he was forced to be there and that he would have rather been somewhere else._

"_We shouldn't be here." The brown haired boy said keeping his eyes on the girl against the wall._

"_Shut up Scott." The black haired one answered. "She would be perfect for our wolf pack." _

"_Well, to bad for you, but she is going to be apart of my clan." Jesse told them, interrupting their conversation._

"_There is only one way to settle this. To see which poison her body takes better." A woman vampire stated stepping forward._

"_That will work just fine by me." _

"_Derek, are you crazy, she might die." Scott yelled, turning Derek around to face him._

"_Either this or she turns to a blood sucker." Derek yelled back._

"_Ready dog?" Jesse took her right arm and placed it close to his mouth._

"_Yes, parasite." Derek answered, taking her left arm close to his mouth._

_Almost as if it was planned, they bit at the same time. Derek let go first than had to pry Jesse away from her, he would suck the life out of her if he stayed any longer._

"_What are you doing? If you kill her she will be no use to either of us." Derek said and the vision started to fade away._

Right before the vision was over, Ethan saw the girls face. He recognized her as Ella… 


	3. Even Scott couldn't have saved her

Chapter 3

"Ella!" Ethan fell his chair, still clutching the vile in his hand. His head hit an open drawer on his way down and a large bump formed on his head.

Sarah helped him up, and Ethan lost his breath. He still hadn't gotten over her.

"What did you see?" Sarah pleaded, but Ethan ran from his room. The only thoughts racing through his head were, _is she alright? _Once he got out of the house, he grabbed his bike and started to head toward the hospital.

"What's wrong Ethan?" Sarah only had to jog to keep up with him, and pulled on his bike handle so that it would take a hard right.

Ethan tumbled from his bike, into the grass of someone's lawn. His knee was skinned up but limped forward still heading for the hospital. He needed to see if she was alright.

Sarah fought back the urge to attack him and hurried after him. "Tell me what is going on or I will… I will…"

"Kill me, like I haven't heard that before. And you can't hurt me anymore than you already have." He answered and that caused her to stop. Sarah stopped not because she understood what Ethan was saying but because she remembered something. And it wasn't good.

"Wait Ella, that's the girl's name. Did you read the papers today; they found Ella Rogers dead in a back ally yesterday."

"What, she's dead?" Ethan turned around at this. She had been the only one that could have told him what had happened that night. She was now gone. And there goes another girl that Ethan had thoroughly liked, what is wrong with his love life?

"Ethan just tell me what you saw." Sarah grabbed him by the elbow, and led him back to his house. The only thing that Ethan could think was; _Even Scott couldn't have saved her._


	4. Meeting Scott first hand

Chapter 4 

With Scott

Allison's head rested on his lap, and she held open a text book.

"Okay, what is the answer to…" she started but he interrupted.

"Sorry Allison, but I don't feel like studying." He pulled himself up and she looked into his big brown eyes. Alison knew that having to study for a test before school even started would've irritated her too but from the gleam in his eyes he was not thinking about school.

"It was about last night isn't it?" She said trying to understand what was happening to her boyfriend. Last night he had came back with a defeated look in his eyes and was exhausted beyond recognition.

"I can't help but think about that girl; Ella. She responded well to our poison but her body couldn't choose which one. Derek took her to the woods and left someone else's body there. We had a spell master cast a spell to make that person look like her but still I am worried about her." Scott looked out the open window toward the woods were Ella was.

"Let's talk about something else; have you received that letter yet?" Allison asked sitting up, and holding his hand.

"No, but the Angels are going to be here soon." He answered referring to one angel in particular, Annie. She had been the one delivering messages for him to a seer in White Chapel. Scott had been an anonymous questioner and had Annie make the message look like a simple pen pal letter. The seer didn't even know who Scott was and he didn't even know that Scott knew he was a seer. _This guy is completely clueless._ Scott thought, though the man had been very useful when he had asked questions. Scott was really close to finding out how to become human again.

"When did you send the last letter?" Allison asked tracing his lines on his hand with her fingers.

"Three days ago, I wouldn't worry about it. White Chapel is a while away."

Allison looked up suddenly and asked "Why don't you go there. You know the address ask him directly."

"Yea, that's a great idea. And what if he despises werewolf's, and tries to kill me." Scott responded sarcastically, rolling his big brown eyes.

"If he is a seer he probably already knows that you are a werewolf and would have stopped writing to you." She started to play with his hair, "And what is a last week before school adventure hurt."

"Thank you for reminding me about school." He answered and kissed her on the forehead. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, of coarse." She answered and pulled out her cell phone. She made a quick text to her mom and said "Lets go."

Scott grabbed his jacket and Allison her shoes. They climbed into his truck and went driving toward White Chapel. 


	5. when wolfs and seers come out to play

Chapter 5

Benny

Sarah stared right into Benny's eyes, and leaned toward him.

_This is it! She is going to kiss me! _ Benny thought excitedly, for once he was going to get a kiss for an actual girl. Well a vampire girl.

"I heard that." She whispered passing his lips, saying the words right next to his ear.

"I didn't say anything." He answered back, startling Sarah with his words.

"You said 'this is it! She is finally going to kiss me.' Loud and clear." She said looking at him like he was crazy.

"I thought that Sarah, I didn't say a word."

"So you mean I read your mind?" Sarah asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

Benny seemed to realize the severity of the situation, and almost fell off of the chair that he was sitting on.

"You can read minds?" He said in a whisper though at a very squeaky tone. _Oh My Gosh! What am I going to do?" _He thought.

"I don't know!" She answered, raising her arms in a shrug.

"Ok first I have to watch my tone and attitude around you and now my thoughts!" He almost screamed.

"We have to go talk to Ethan about this!" Sarah grabbed Benny's hand, ignoring the last comment and ran out the door, still dragging a stunned Benny behind her.

Ethan

He knew Sarah would be coming soon. She had called, scared about something, and had said that she had something to tell him. A knock on the door sent Ethan running.

When he started to open the door, Ethan said "Sarah what's wrong…?" He stopped seeing that Sarah was not the one who was at the door. It was the werewolf that was in the vision.

"Hello, may I help you?" Ethan asked, looking at the boy who he recognized as Scott. There was someone else behind hind him, a girl, a really pretty girl.

"Yes, I would like to speak with Mr. Morgan." Scott asked, catching Ethan of guard.

"No he isn't home at the moment, but would you like to wait here?" He asked gesturing inside.

"Yes, thank you." The girl behind Scott answered as Scott started to turn away, pushing him in.

Ethan lead them silently into the kitchen where he had been previously doing homework. Jane was upstairs watching Dusk and you could occasionally hear when it was loud enough.

Scott looked around the room sizing it up. No weapons, no secret doors, nothing to indicate that they didn't like werewolves.

When they reached the table one of Ethan's essays fell to the ground and Scott picked it up. He took in a sharp breath, and his eyes widened. The writing was exactly the same on the letters.

"Alison the kid is the seer!" Scott whispered.

"Hey kid. Here's your paper." Ethan reached for the paper and Scott grabbed his wrist. Ethan's eyes turned blue, and he saw Ella screaming in the woods, clutching her left arm as if she was in pain.

He flashed back when Scott turned his face away, and Alison pulled their arms apart.

Ethan fell to the ground in a sweat.

"Ethan, look at me. Don't look at Scott." Alison held his face in her hands forcing him to look at her.

"Why what happened? How did you know my name?" Ethan asked in a soft but squeaky voice.

"Scott needs a moment to compose and I know more than you think.

"Scott is a werewolf." Ethan blurted out and Alison nodded.

"Scott he is the one." She yelled over her shoulder not taking her eyes away from Ethan.

He growled and she left Ethan to help Scott. Even from the back Ethan could tell that Scott had more hair. Slowly that hair began to contract and Scott turned around slowly.

"And you are the seer that is going to help me."

**Sorry the chapters have been short. I really want more reviews so please do so or I am going to stop writing. Send messages to friends to get them to read! Hope you guys like it!**


	6. very bad first impressions

Chapter 6

With Erica

Erica is a simple being needing only two things, blood and guys. Blood because she has a deep craving for it every second of the day. Guys because you can't kiss yourself without looking strange. That was all Erica wanted until she wanted to tease Ethan one night.

Well when Sarah had chosen Benny over Ethan, Erica was thrilled finally she could get that nosebleed geek off her back and hunt for some real men. So she decided looking unavailable was the best way to go. And Ethan was just the right geek to dump.

Erica wore a tank top that stuck to her figure, and jeans that accentuated her butt or made it look bigger. She tied her hair back into a pony tail that was curled and jumped out of her window. Flying was the fastest way to travel and suddenly she arrived at Ethan's door, curling her fingers to knock.

Three knocks on the door should work fine and she executed that part of the plan perfectly, when she heard Ethan start to open the door.

"What Erica?" He whispered fiercely, opening the door wide enough so that she could see the handsome brown headed hotty standing in the kitchen.

"I wanted to talk to you." She answered, forcing her way in.

Ethan couldn't speak, she had just knocked the air out of him.

"And who might this be?" She said walking a circle around Scott.

"None of your business." A dark haired girl walked out behind him and pushed Erica.

"Oh, honey you shouldn't have done that." Erica replied, getting ready for a fight.

"Bring it on sissy." The other girl retorted.

"Alison! No, don't do that!" Ethan screamed at the same time Scott said something, but it was too late Erica lunged at Alison, aiming for her fleshy neck.

Alison replied by dodging and pulling a stick from her boot, holding it at Erica's chest.

"Erica, stop!" Out of nowhere Ethan came flying at her, taking her by surprise. She landed on the ground, her fangs growing longer at the close proximity that Ethan was in.

"Your mine now, little treat." Erica leaned in toward Ethan neck, pushing on the skin with her teeth.

She stopped suddenly when a blood curling growl came Scott.

He yanked Ethan out of her grasp, leaving her wide eyed and on the floor.

"He is mine, I need him alive!" He growled and Erica was petrified by his face. Full of hair and teeth.

"Ethan you better watch out." Erica yelled and left the house.

"What's going on?" Yelled Jane, from upstairs.

"Just the T.V." Ethan yelled back.

She didn't respond, so they were in the clear.

"Thanks." Ethan muttered.

"You save her, I save you. Now are you going to help me or what?" Scott held out his hand and Ethan shook it.

**Thanks for reviewing guys. Please more cause every time I get a new one I freak out! Right now I have a lot of things going on. One thing in particular is the King and I try outs for 7****th**** and 8****th**** graders and this is my last year to try out. Wish me luck.**


	7. old friends equals new enemies

**Chapter 7**

**With Sarah and Benny**

**Sarah's POV**

Of coarse he wanted to drive me. I wasn't surprised when he jumped into the front seat and waited for me to hop in. But I am not going to sit in a car with a 15 year old, whom just got his permit, and not freak out.

I pulled him out and threw him on my back. Flying was much faster and soon I was standing at Ethan's door.

I could hear people talking inside. There was Ethan's voice, a boys voice (That was strangely familiar), and a girls voice. I knocked, setting Benny down.

"Jeeze, Ethan! Did you invite the whole neighbor hood?" The boy growled, and I bet Ethan shrugged.

He opened the door, and asked, "Yes?"

"Ethan we need to talk." I said and as soon as I finished I looked past him.

In the middle of the hallway stood, a brown haired 15 year old, who looked exactly like…

"Oh my god!" I screamed and he smiled at me remembering.

I ran past Ethan to Scott. He grabbed me into a hug.

As soon as he set me down, I said "Scott, look how you have grown, I remember back when you were ten." I thought back to all of the times that we had played together at his house and when I had gloated about being the oldest. I was three years older than him but now I am two years older than him…

"Well you don't look the same either." He smirked, scrutinizing me. I blushed, he was much cuter than I remembered.

The other girl and Benny both cleared their throats. I sniffed the air and smelt something off of Scott's skin. He sniffed too and backed up.

"You're a vampire?" He growled and backed up.

"You're a werewolf?" I answered shocked…

**Enjoy! And I got Lady Thiang in the Musical the King and I! Yeah! **


	8. Team sarah or Team scottVote4 next chp

Chapter 8

Alisons POV

"Scott, come on back away." I started to tug on Scott's leather jacket and he snarled.

"You've become one of them!" He growled, reluctantly as he followed my touch.

"And like being a dog is better than this." Sarah answered as her freaky looking boyfriend pulled at her.

"Sarah stop it." Ethan stood firmly between my boyfriend and the vampire girl and I could tell Ethan was leaning in favor of Scott at the moment.

"Scott, sweetie, she is not worth the time of day." I whispered and he nodded only slightly.

"I heard that you…" But Ethan covered her mouth before she could cuss.

"Don't you ever call her that again." And I could feel Scott having to suppress the wolf. What were we thinking going out on the night before the full moon? Even if the moon isn't full yet he still break into a wolf if he gets angry enough.

"Ethan who are these freaks?" The weird kid asked again.

"Benny they are not freaks and you have no right to call them that." Ethan scolded him which set everyone to a silence.

"So you're on their side?" Sarah yelled and then everyone paused waiting to see if the little girl upstairs would notice. She didn't.

"No…I…I…" Ethan started then I cut him off.

"So you're with them?"

"No…I am…"

"It is either you're with us or against us." Benny yelled.

"I am on…"

But he stopped looking out the window.

"What is that?" He asked, his voice cracking.

We looked to the window and saw glowing yellow eyes. Once Benny and Sarah looked into them, they fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ethan swayed where he stood and Scott caught him. Soon Ethan was unconscious and Scott set him down.

"Here we can't stay here, give him a note telling him you will be back." A girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes, climbed into the window.

"where did you learn that trick Ella?" Scott asked smiling.

"the name is Max and I just found out that I am way more talented than you." She answered smugly.

"Alright, the notes ready. Lets go." I said laying a note inside of Ethan's front pant pocket.

'At least it wasn't the back." Scott laughed and kissed my head, while leading e out the door…

**I am evil aren't I… you are thinking why I say that because a mass deception is taking place, it surrounds Ella or Max, whoever the chic is, you will see soon…**

**Thanks for all the reviews keep making them.**

**Another thing review an tell me which Team you think Ethan should be on. Team Sarah and Benny or Team Scott and Alison or maybe even Team Max.**


	9. the sister of the seer is kidnapped

_**Chapter 8 and a half**_

**AN: NOTICE THAT MAX'S AND ELLA'S EYES ARE DIFFERENT DUE TO THE CHANGES SHE HAS UNDERGONE. SHE IS NOT ONE A WEREWOLF OR VAMPIRE I AM NOT TELLING YOU YET, SHE IS ALSO SPECIAL IN HER OWN WAY! I AM EVIL AREN'T I? RIGHT NOW SINCE NO ONE HAS TOLD ME WHICH TEAM ETHAN SHOULD BE ON I CAN ONLY SO MUCH SO HERE IS WHAT I CAN DO;**

WITH JANE/ JANE POV

I sat at the top of the stairs watching Sarah being held back by my brother's stupid friend. The reason I think Benny is stupid is because he stole my brother's crush and that had Ethan depressed for a few weeks. He still isn't the same.

"It is either you are with us or against us." Benny yelled and I prayed that Ethan would choose Scott's side because I technically wasn't on good terms with Sarah right now.

"I am on…" Ethan started but then he glanced out the window and stopped in his tracks. "What is that?" But I wasn't able to watch the rest of the scene when a hand clasped over my mouth. Then one circled around my waist and I was pressed against a hard boney chest

I tried to scream but they were muffled by the conversation down stairs.

"Sorry but Erica needs to see you." Rory whispered and then pulled me out of the room, through the window.

We reached Erica's house easily and her bedroom looked like a normal Goth girl's bedroom.

"Here you are, sweetie." Rory set me down and Erica was sitting in her bed, looking like a queen.

"Put her in the closet." Erica pointed to her walk in closet and even though I struggled, Rory put me in it and tied my mouth shut and tied my hands.

"Don't worry, you will only be here until Ethan starts to worry and I will make him sweat it out." They shut the door and I couldn't hear anything for the rest of the night…

**AGAIN I AM SO EVIL.**

**KEEP REVIEWING! AND TELL ME WHAT TEAM ETHAN SHOULD BE ON SCOTT OR SARAH OR EVEN MAX!**


	10. Ella turning into Max

**Chapter 10 (technically)**

**So I have received two reviews that have told me that it should be Team Scott so I am going with that for now unless I get more asking for another team! Enjoy my evilness while it last. This chapter is right before Scott leaves to meet Ethan so we catch a good look at Ella before she becomes Max. **

**Ella/ Max POV**

"Ella, Ella wake up." Derek shook me so that my eyes would open.

"Five more minutes." I groaned, turning so that my stomach faced the ground. Immediately I inhaled dirt so I sat up as fast as I could, coughing up the grimy substance.

"Long night? Full moons will feel like that for a while until you can control the wolf. That is like your test transformation, the real thing will happen tomorrow night." I tried to detangle the twigs from my hair but I watched him intently. He looks really familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked, studying his strong features, trying to decode where I had seen him before.

When I talked he seemed to enjoy the sound of my voice and smiled. _Creepy_ I thought moving slightly so that I was in a better position to run if I had to.

"Yes, I am the alpha of our pack." He simply stated, getting out of his crouch.

"Is there anyone else like me?" I asked standing up also and feeling my tired muscles lose their soreness.

"Aside from me, one other in our pack. His name is Scott and that is all you really need to know about him. You will meet him tonight and we will explain everything before the full moon rises again. For now come with me." Derek held his arm out to me and I took it uncertainly.

"Where are we? Because this doesn't look like White Chapel." I said, surprised that the name White Chapel was so forward in my head. Also were the words 'Seer,' 'Vampire,' 'Jesse,' and the name 'Ethan.' When I thought the name Ethan, a face floated into my mind's eye and my heart did a little flip. _Weird _I thought about the absurd reaction. _ Who is this kid?_ Lost in my own thoughts I didn't even realize that Derek was leading me to a car until I ran right into it.

"Whoa, whoa, are you alright?" another boy came running up to me, as Derek stood back and laugh.

"Hi my name is Stiles, he said immediately once he saw my face. Derek growled at the obvious flirtatious gesture.

"Ella." I answered but then I felt a new name arise in my head. "But call me Max."

"Why did you choose a dog name?" Derek asked, and he started to growl even deeper.

"It is not a dog name, it is my favorite T.V. character's name. Like Max from Roswell." I answered, irritated by the crude suggestion.

"Fine." Derek snorted but Stiles smiled at me.

"hey Max, need a ride?" Stiles opened the door to a shiny black truck and gestured for me to get in.

"What happened to your old car?" Derek snickered as he climbed into the back of the truck.

"Parents didn't like looking at the old one so they bought me a new one." Stiles snapped and then he climbed into the drivers side. I buckled my seat belt and he did the same.

"To Scott's house." He proclaimed making me laugh as we pulled onto the road. We sat in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable he just knew when I was thinking, which I really liked about him. I liked Stiles a lot and if I ever get the nerve then I might want to go on a date but this Ethan fellow keeps popping in my mind. _Why is he so important to me?_

The moment I thought this question we pulled up to a two story house. I climbed out and followed Stiles to the door. He didn't even knock when someone came to the door.

"I'm sorry Stiles but he isn't here right now, he and Alison went to a place called White Chapel to meet an old friend of Alison's. A lady said when she saw Stiles.

"Thanks, when he comes back can you tell him that I was here?" Stiles then left with me trailing behind. He went to the bed of the truck and said "He is in a place called White Chapel, we are going to have to wait until he gets back." He started but then I cut him off.

"I know where White Chapel is." I said and Derek looked daggers at me.

"You are not allowed to go there, Ella, it is dangerous for you there." Derek simply growled and I shrank away from him. "Take us to the woods, Stiles."

Stiles and I then retreated back to the cab.

"I will cover for you, we will go to the nearest gas station and you will go to the bathroom. Climb out the window and run to White Chapel, find Scott and bring him back." I nodded once and soon we had the plan in full swing.

Stiles stopped at the gas station and then I complained about going to the bathroom. When I reached the bathroom I climbed out of the bathroom and sprinted in the direction of White Chapel.

In White Chapel I knew I would find my past and the familiar faced boy named Ethan…


	11. A haunting dream

_**Chapter 11**_

_Ethan POV_

I awoke to the most horrific snoring, that had ever offended my ears.

"Benny, shut up." I moaned but when I opened my eyes I saw no Benny or Sarah but rather an extreme familiar girl. But she stood fully awake staring down at me. The sound was coming from a young man laying by her feet. He looked nothing like anyone I have ever seen before. He had light blonde hair and light, almost pale, skin. He had a scary face but was yet the girl looked unfazed at his appearance. She sort of protected him and looked over him.

The girl had dark brown hair and hazel eyes but still looked really familiar.

"Antonio?" She asked once she had realized that I was awake. A bright white light glowed behind her and the strange man, until it was so bright that I couldn't see her anymore.

I woke up in my dark room sweating.

_Oh I was dreaming. _I thought breathing heavily. Slowly the memory of the dream started to fade away. I desperately tried to cling onto the memory but it slipped away or was blurred.

I froze for a moment, how did I get to my room? I felt around and saw that I was wearing my boxers, and nothing else.

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Ethan stared in terror as he realized that his parents weren't home yet and he hadn't undressed himself. He gathered his sheets around himself and hurried down the stairs.

"Jane!" He yelled while flipping on the lights. "Jane?" He then hurried to her room and discovered that she was missing…


	12. The mysterious cave

_**Chapter 12**_

_**The mysterious cave (JK it really isn't the cave that is mysterious, more of like the mystery surrounding the cave, oh you know what I mean!)**_

A low growl was emitted from the dark cave. No animals would meander listlessly anywhere near the cave for sheer terror. Only one being would even approach to cave opening. Jesse, the fearless nut case that had been lurking around the mouth for days. He had tossed food into it, counting how many seconds until the meat had be devoured. Today was the day that he was to start his nefarious plan to regain Sarah and the other vampires including the girl Ella. But for this plan to work he needed the beast to cooperate with him.

"Oh sermon, protuc, seearmor, foleeice." He muttered holding his hands out in front of him. A white ball danced in between his hands and once he finished the incantation the white orb shot into the black cave, and soon was quickly devoured by the beast.

"Rise." Jesse hissed and the creature stepped out of its prison. And was an enormous disappointment to Jesse. For it was no larger than a cocker spaniel dog. But its face shifted as if it was changing from animal to animal. Once it made up its mind, it changed into a cat and lowered it head toward Jesse.

"Find the boy and kill him." Jesse tossed Ethan's red jacket to the creature. He had stolen it from Ethan when he had passed out and the dog had left, with Jesse's prize. But Ethan's jacket was the only thing he took.

The creature sniffed the curious object and then took off through the woods to find the boy that his master had sent him after.

Jesse's plan to get to Sarah and Ella was through killing the boy, Ethan Morgan…


	13. The Stalker and The Kiss

**CHAPTER 13**

**JANE'S POV**

My neck ached from having to rest it against the wall all night. The clothes, skimpy as they were, would make it hard to breathe when I tried to sleep. My wrist and ankle, which were bound, were rubbed raw and the only thing that could help me were my ears. Erica had entered her room several times and this was the one time she hadn't been in for at least thirty minutes.

I felt sick and dehydrated, and most of all starving. The door creaked open and I started to tense. Though the footsteps sounded different, they were lighter and these footsteps led to the closet. Someone opened the doors and light flooded the cramped space.

"Oh, I wasn't looking for you but I am glad I found you." It was a really pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of light blue short shorts, and a coral tank top. She started to leaned down and untie my bonds but her hand flew to her mouth with a gasp. When she untied my ankles a trickle of blood ran down my foot. She took a deep breath then continued and after she was finished untying me she picked me up and headed toward the window.

"Wait what are you doing?" a voice behind us asked and I instantly knew it was Erica.

My savior didn't even glance behind her and she jumped out of the window, with me still in her arms.

**WITH ETHAN**

"Jane! JANE!" He yelled walking down the street in the dark, with only a pair of pants on. His parents still hadn't gotten home yet and he had combed the streets for hours looking for his little sister.

The only sign of life on the dark street was a cat that had been stalking Ethan for the past three blocks… even though Ethan hadn't noticed.

Sarah appeared in front of him, with a look of pain.

"What's wrong with Jane?" She wouldn't let him pass by placing a hand on his chest.

"Why do you care?" He tried to pass again but she wouldn't allow it.

"Because I love Jane too." At this she looked up at him and held his chin with her hand. Forcibly she kissed him, making his eyes grow wide.

"Get off of me." He pulled away and pushed around her and didn't turn back to her. She looked after him and almost started to cry.

"I love you." She whispered but she turned away from him and her emotions turned stone cold. Now that she had made her position on the subject, and he his she would have to turn against him and Scott. This means war…


	14. His Kiss

CHAPTER 14

THIRD PERSON POV

Sunlight rose in-between the buildings and Ethan rubbed his eyes. He was still shirt less and his jeans had earned several holes in them. The cold cement almost had grown harder in the night, and water soaked his hair from a hose running nearby.

His back ached from the awkward position he had to sleep in last night but he straightened himself up. He started to trudge toward his house. Now he would have to face his parents. He had searched for Jane all night to no avail, and yet he wasn't even close to finding her.

His legs felt numb as he struggled to get home. His arms hung numbly at his sides and swung on their own accord. Soon his house was in view and his parent's car sat in front of the sidewalk.

Ethan sighed and then slowly went to the door. He opened it and suddenly Jane crashed into his arms.

"Jane!" He shouted and she smiled at him. "Where in the world were you?"

"Let's just say that a vampire kidnapped me and my friend Max saved me." She talked excitedly, and bounced in his arms.

"I will ask who Max is in a moment. Where are mom and dad?" He asked, kissing the top of his little sister's head.

"When they got home they went straight to bed. They didn't notice you were gone, they were too drunk." Jane reassured.

"Ok now, who is Max?" Jane looked around somewhat nervously, expecting something to jump out at her.

"Max is a girl who is really special, she has abilities that I have never seen on anything before. She is super pretty too, prettier then Sarah in my opinion. She has long blonde hair with blue eyes. She told me not to tell you this but her real name is…"

Jane was cut off by a sweet voice from another room. "Jane, I had a reason to tell you and not your brother." A girl walked into hallway where Ethan and Jane stood. "Now I know not to tell you secrets." She laughed and Jane pouted.

Jane had a dead on description of the girl. She had long, flowing blonde hair that she had up in a French braid. Her eyes were a bright blue and shone in the morning light. She wore a red tank top and black Soffe shorts with a pair of black high top converses. Ethan could help but noticed that she had a curvy figure but she was skinny.

"Well it doesn't mean really anything Max." Jane protested and Max's laughed quieted to a smirk.

"It does to him." Max nodded at Ethan and he blushed. She smile filled every part of him with hope.

"Come on let's go to the living room." Max gestured for Jane and Ethan to enter the room and they willingly did so.

"Ethan where were you all night?" Jane asked sitting down on the couch, swinging her legs back and forth beneath her.

"I was looking for you all night, and I guess I fell asleep though I can't remember it all too well." He sat down next to his sister, patting her leg. "Didn't you have homework you needed to do?" Jane immediately started to shake her head trying to tell him not to bring up the subject.

"Jane?" Max asked her eyebrow sliding up her face. "You told me that you didn't."

_**MAX POV**_

Ethan sent Jane upstairs to do her homework all the while she was complaining that it would take her hours and that she wouldn't get to play at all.

"Go Jane, do your homework." He started to chase her up the stairs, making her giggle. Every word he said made my heart thunder loudly in my chest. Everything about him was perfect, the way that he talked, the way that he laughed, the way he walked, heck even the way he breathed was perfect.

"Thank you for saving Jane." He turned back toward me, ruffling his hair with his hand. He slowly walked toward me, looking up at me with those sexy brown eyes.

_Stop it Max! He doesn't even know that you're Ella. _I thought scolding myself for thinking such thoughts.

My words stuck in the back of my throat. "Are you alright?" He asked taking another step toward me.

"Fine." I whispered, my breath becoming shallow. I couldn't look him in the eyes, the thoughts would return if I did.

"So what Jane said earlier about your real name… Do you think I can guess it?" He asked and he walked the last few steps between the two of us.

"Guess." I told him still staring at the ground.

He leaned close to my ear. His breath tickled the side of my face, and his hand timidly held my left thigh. "Ella." He whispered and I gasped but I couldn't move away from him.

"Yes." I answered, and I could feel him smile. He backed away from my ear and looked into my eyes. He put a hand on my cheek, brushing it with his thumb. Wherever his touched my skin burned and the longer he looked at me with those eyes my breath became quicker. Slowly I started to gather my wits and I started to back up. In one swift movement he grabbed my face with both of his hands and crashed his lips against mine. For a moment I was completely still. Anger flooded me and my right hand clenched into a fist. I was ready to smack him across the face but then something happened. A vision flitted across my mind. I saw a woman walking down the aisle in a magnificent wedding gown. She looked up at the groom and he looked like an older version of Ethan.

He pulled away from me, worried. "I'm sorry." He looked down, blushing.

He backpedalled a few steps but I panicked. He was leaving because I couldn't say anything.

I reached for his face and I forced him to look up at me. I forced my lips onto his, and he stepped back, startled. I grabbed fistfuls of his hair in both of my hands. He came toward me pressing his bare chest against my tank top and his hands around my waist.

I couldn't breathe, as his lips started to move against mine, his tongue sitting just outside of my lips. I allowed him to deepen the kiss even though I didn't know why I did.

He forced me over to a wall and started to kiss me even harder.

Suddenly I started to feel sick. _What's wrong now? Why does this have to happen when I am kissing this amazing guy? _I thought but I felt as if I was getting worse. Desperate, I shoved Ethan away and doubled over. The contents of my stomach flew from my mouth.

"Max! Max what's wrong?" Ethan grabbed my shoulders keeping me steady.

Between retching spells I was able to utter the words "I don't know." He glanced at the phone, but then shook his head.

"It would take too long. I need to get to Benny's grandmas house." He said a loud, thinking.

"Come on Max…" He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me on the forehead, leading me to the door.


	15. An untold secret revealed

CHAPTER 15

BENNY'S POV

Sarah walked back to me, a look of pure hatred splashed on her face. "What happened with Ethan?" I asked as she neared the car. She slowly looked up at me with a murderous stare.

"Why did I choose to date you over him?" She mumbled and shock passed over me. I thought she loved me, I thought she cared for me. "I have never cared for you, you idiot." She shouted as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"What happened to you in the last few hours?" I asked flabbergasted.

"I learned that I can read minds. Drive." She ordered, and I took off to the person that would know what to do.

MAX'S POV

Ethan helped me climb into the car and buckled me in. He then raced to the drivers side and once in he took off. All along the way he whispered, "It will be alright, you are going to be fine." It sounded more like he was reassuring himself more than he was reassuring me.

My head pounded as he drove and my body curled on itself. I clutched my head with both of my hands wanting the repeating pain to go away. The drive was short but the pain was everlasting. I wanted to rip my head out and throw it on the ground. But I don't think that doing that would be too sexy…

Ethan hurried me into a house that reeked of magic. The smell was putrid and I would've have feel to the ground from the pain it was causing me but Ethan held tight onto me. He knocked on the door and an old woman answered. She looked down at me once then beckoned both of us inside. He rushed me inside and I resisted for only a moment but his touch convinced me.

"Set her there." The old woman pointed toward a table and Ethan lifted me to set me on the table. He kissed my forehead before turning back to her. She scurried around the room, picking up random bottles then throwing them back on the ground. Then finally she found what she wanted. She looked at the revolting liquid in the light and then hurried to me. She placed the small beaker to my lips and poured the revolting it down my throat. It burned all of the way down, making my breath come in short spurts. Then the screams began.

"What's wrong?" Ethan yelled moving the old lady out of the way and rushing to my side.

"Isn't she a… never mind I may of mistaken her for something else." She answered and then grabbed a different vile which she poured down my throat. This one was even more painful. The sounds coming from me were horrendous. Tears cascaded down my face as I twitched and withered.

My vision became blurred as I felt Ethan grip my hand. My mind fell from consciousness.

_It isn't possible. The amount of venom sitting in her should be killing her. But yet she lives, breathing and feeling. No one person can be both along with what she is already. Something had to go wrong, she was supposed to die before she met him but yet here she is. She certainly has lasted longer than her ancestors when around the Morgan's. The older ones hadn't lasted five seconds before they kissed, much less than a conversation. No it's not possible that she is one of them… _

Third Person POV

Ethan clutched onto her hand, desperately trying to keep hold of her. _She will not die while I'm around, I won't let her. _He had only known her for a short amount of time and they had only had one kiss, but suddenly his whole existence revolved around her and her only. She was the princess high in the tower that he had to save. Geeky simile but true.

Benny's grandma looked at several vials and then mixed two. She swished it around the beaker several times and then confidently poured the liquid into Max's mouth. Once the last drop fell into her mouth, Ethan's eyes turned an icy blue and his minds eyes directed in an odd direction.

_A beautiful woman stood in a huge meadow. She had red hair that was elaborately weaved into a braid, green eyes, and a crooked smile. She twirled around a few times until she caught sight of Ethan. "Sir Morgan, come join me!" She yelled in a Scottish accent. Ethan took a few steps toward her but stopped. She had started to sing a folk song and Ethan felt his eyes start to droop. He swayed and she looked at him with a devious smile on her wonderfully full lips. As he fell to the ground, he fell asleep._

As Ethan awoke from the vision, he saw that he was laying on the ground. It took him a few moments to understand what just happened. The potion had only calmed Max down but she stayed in an unconscious state. "Try something for Sirens…"


	16. Something's wrong

CHAPTER 16 Something's wrong

SCOTT POV

Something's wrong. Derek is gone, Styles is gone, Allison is gone. And I am all alone. Stuck in the deepest pits of my mind. Stuck where I can never be found. I am lost in a peerless world.

ETHAN POV

I got up from the ground as I watched Benny's grandma pour the last liquid into Max's mouth. I leaned down to plant my lips on her forehead and another vision came to me.

_A woman is a white dress walked down a long aisle, her face a war of mixed emotions. Joy and worry. I wanted anything to take away the worry. To hold her close to me and fall into the deep reaches of her mind to try and show her that no matter what happens here that I will always love her. As she reached the alter she took my hand and smiled. Her hair was a dark brown with golden (1,000 word mark) eyes. We both faced the priest but suddenly she grew shaky. And then she fell to the ground her body lifeless. I stared into her eyes and saw that her life was leaving her. I didn't know why or how this was happening but she died in my arms, staring into my eyes. The tears left from my eyes uncontrollably and I set her down and kissed her still lips._

The vision ended and I could see the tears that I cried resting on Max's face. But the vision showed me what precious time I had with her. I leaned down and kissed her lips, softly.

A/N If you don't get it now, I am completely evil and will continue to be evil until the end which is coming, believe it or not. :{D Also I have my own stories up on a site called Wattpad. Beware some stories are not rated K+ so look before you leap. My username there is Owlcitygal22, check me out!


	17. A first for everything

**Chapter 17**

**A/n trust me there will be an ending but a lot has to happen first so yeah!**

MAX POV

My eyes slowly opened with warmth on my lips. Ethan's lips were resting softly on mine and my heart flew to my throat. His eyes were closed so he didn't see me wake up. I noticed that he had finally found a shirt and wasn't walking around half naked (even though I wasn't complaining.) My hand crept toward his and once I latched my fingers on them, his eyes flew open.

He backed away for a moment but I pulled him back to my lips and he sat next to me on the table. Both of his hands gripped my back pressing me farther into him. My breathing grew shallow and his followed suite. He pulled me into his lap and he started to kiss my neck and I leaned my head that he could gain better access. At the base of my neck he probably gave me a hicky but right now I didn't give a crap.

"I am so glad that you are ok." He said in-between kisses. I smiled as he returned to my lips.

"I don't even know what happened, I just all of a sudden felt terrible so I pushed you away." The words 'pushed you away' felt so wrong and I wanted to take them back. He didn't seem to notice them and continued kissing me.

But then he stopped dramatically and looked me in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were a siren?" Shock registered within me and I shook my head.

"What in the world are you talking about? Where did this idea come from?" I asked and he started to pull away from me.

"Why are you lying?" Ethan looked bewildered and hurt. I wanted anything to take it away.

"Ethan yes I am special but I am not a siren. Ok… you are not allowed to tell anyone this." I looked around us, making sure no one was in the room. "I was bit by a werewolf and a vampire so I am half and half. I can change into a werewolf but I can suppress it and I can change other people into vampires but I don't thirst for blood." I answered and he looked even more hurt.

"Max, stop lying I know you are a siren. Benny's grandma…" He looked down, away and I couldn't see his eyes. He set me down gently from his lap and moved away from me.

"Ethan, I am not a siren. I don't even know what a siren is!" I exclaimed but the look in his eyes were enough to bring me to tears. My eyes started to sting and the first few tears fell.

He looked at me longingly but stood even farther away. "Max, if you can't tell me the truth than this-this isn't going to- going to work." He choked out and I began to bawl. "And you making up such a ridiculous story about you being half werewolf and half vampire is just a complete lie. Has everything you told me a lie?" He asked and my heart stopped cold.

"So you don't believe me and you are accusing me of being in the wrong. Shouldn't you believe me? And how could you possibly know that vampire venom and werewolf venom can't exist in one body? Have you ever tried it? Maybe that is the thing that is making me sick! Maybe if you stopped accusing me of being a liar that I might get better!" I shouted and my adrenaline coursed at top speed. "Also you never told me that you are a seer!" I stopped, how did I know that?

"How did you know that?" He asked, glaring at me.

"Oh yea and I am the one withholding information!" I screamed and he seemed to back down. But his face set and then he left the room, leaving me by myself.

As I heard the door close, the emotions set in. I wanted to sit down and bang my fist on the floors and cry. The last part I did plenty of. The table that I sat on had a couple of blankets underneath them. I saw a small old mattress in the corner that didn't look too terribly bad. I laid a blanket down on the mattress and then laid down on top of it. I took another blanket and put it over me. I then took the last one and folded it over so that it was a makeshift pillow. I laid my head down and let the tears come out. They came out slowly, burning the skin that they touched but there was a steadfast slow of them. Soon the blanket I was using as pillow was soaking wet but I didn't care. That night I cried myself to sleep.

ETHAN'S POV

I trudged up the stairs, hurt and angry. Why would she so bluntly lie to me? When I thought we had this great connection. But soon the hurt and anger became loneliness. I felt that even if she lied to me, I need to be with her, to comfort her in this time of need.

I sat on the couch and looked at the clock, 11:07. I flipped on the T.V. but then Benny's grandma came into the room. "Ethan why are you up here? I thought that you would be downstairs with Max." She asked and I slumped down further into the couch.

"We got into a fight. She lied about being a Siren." I huffed and she looked confused for a moment. She then face palmed and grumbled something about boys being so stupid.

"Sirens don't know what they are until they are 20 years old. Until then they have no clue!" She gripped and now it was my turn to face palm.

"I am such a jerk." I mumbled and she nodded as she sat down next to me. "What do I do now? I can't just walk in and say 'I'm sorry."

"You're right, you have to wait for her to blow off steam. Then go down and straighten things out with her." Grandma said and I nodded in agreement. "Well I hope you get her back because I read something in this book. But I will show both of you in the morning." She continued and I looked at her, confused. "Don't stay up too late. Benny should be coming in soon." She then left, leaving me alone.

I sat for a few minutes and watched the T.V. until the door creaked open. "Ethan?" Benny walked in, asked as I turned around.

"Hi." I answered without a smile.

"Look Ethan, I am really sorry about what happened last night. Back then I was just with my girlfriend but now she has turned into a monster…"

"How so?" I asked and he frowned.

"I don't know, she said something about not knowing why she went out with me in the first place and she said that she could read minds now… but it is a living nightmare. I really miss having guys night and being single." He sighed and for the most part I could agree with him, except for the girlfriend part I would like Max to be mine in the future.

"Sounds like it. And I am sorry but last night was really confusing. Wow… I can't believe that this all started just last night. It feels like ages." I answered and he smiled.

"Friends?" He asked and put out his hand. And for a moment I thought about not taking it. The way he acted last night was horrible but could that cancel a lifelong friendship?

I gripped his hand and I then said "The best…"

BENNY POV

I was so relieved that he took it. I don't think I could take Sarah without a guy friend. "So are there any ladies in your sights?" I asked and he seemed to blush.

"Yes but we are kind of in a row right now." He answered but grinned and then I replied.

"Then get her back…"

MAX POV

I awoke to the sound of the door creaking open but I kept my eyes on the wall. My back was to the door so I kept completely still. I heard soft footsteps toward me and a warm hand land on my arm. I knew it was Ethan.

"I am such a Jerk." He began because he knew that I was awake. "I shouldn't have accused you of that, it was unfair of me. And I promise that if you take me back I will always believe you." The hand began to move back and forth across my arm. "I know I don't deserve your love or even your time but I love you. I don't even know how I know that I love you because we have been together for one day and yet I know that I love you." He chuckled and his hand stopped on my shoulder where it slowly made its way to my neck. Chills raked through me as his warm hand touched my cold skin. "I believe that we are meant to be together, I know it sounds really corny but it's true." He fell silent and I could hear the worry in his voice. The seconds passed before I gained enough courage to speak.

"Right on all accounts except for one, you deserve my love. You deserve it more that I deserve yours." I whispered and I could hear his sigh of relief. He pressed his warm lips against my cold neck and then pulled back.

"You're freezing." He complained, worry staining his voice.

"Then warm me up." I suggested and I turned toward him. I scooted over so that my back was to the wall and he laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and his warmth spread through me.

"I don't think this will be enough…" With these words he picked me up, bridal style, and then grabbed the two un-wet blankets and set them in my lap. Then he took off upstairs to the living room. In the living room was a wide burgundy, leather couch. He laid the blanket down and then set me down on it with him next to me. The living room was warmer than the basement and it was at perfect temperature when he covered both of us with the blanket. He placed his arms where they had been before and then planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He whispered and I started to giggle.

"I love you." I answered and he returned the smile.

"Goodnight my angel."

THE NEXT MORNING

I awoke in the morning to the smell of burning eggs and way too crisp bacon. A small chuckle came from Ethan as he felt me shift so that I could stick my face in the pillow. The smell was only diluted and I moaned softly.

"It can't be that awful." Ethan chuckled and I turned to face him.

"For a werewolf slash vampire every smell is intensified and even more awful." I grumbled and he kissed my forehead.

"Wait, Ethan did she just say what I thought she said." Benny ran over into my line of sight. Ethan started to downright laugh at the expression that Benny held.

"Well if what you thought I said was 'I am a dancing piece of bacon, then no. If you heard me say something about being a werewolf slash vampire, then yes." I answered and he seemed to pout, playfully.

"Oh I was really hoping that you were a piece of bacon but vamp-wolf works as well." He smiled and I started to giggle.

"Alright Benny, stop flirting with my girl." Ethan cautioned, envy dripping in his voice. I noticed his hold around grew tighter and I smiled.

"Sorry master Ethan, I shall return to my lowliness." Benny said in a fake British accent, bowing as he went to the kitchen.

"Why are you so protective?" I asked with honest curiosity.

"Because he stole the last girl I had a crush on so I am not letting you go." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"Yea, I guess it is." He joked, wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"Challenge accepted!" I yelled and I started to squirm, slowly wiggling out of his grasp.

"Oh it is totally on!" He answered as I slipped out and dashed away. I sprinted toward the kitchen sliding to a stop at one of the chairs. Ethan's hand grabbed my arm. I whipped around to face him and he lifted my (2,100 word mark) chin and pecked my lips. "I win." He said simply and sat down in the chair next to Benny's Grandma, who was reading the paper and had seen none of what just transpired. I sat in the chair next to him and started to pout.

"That is so not fair, I made it to table first." I protested and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ethan that is no way to treat your girl." Benny shunned and he pulled me back so that Ethan could see my credulous pout face.

"I'm sorry baby." He said in a dramatic tone and pulled me toward him, chair and all. I rested my head on his shoulder as he put his right arm on my shoulders.

Benny grabbed the eggs, bacon, and toast and set them on the table. I grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it, I just wasn't hungry. Benny apparently was, he shoved down several plates of eggs and bacon. Ethan also ate very little and Benny's grandma nothing at all.

"It looks like you haven't eaten in days. What did you do last night?" Ethan asked and Benny stopped eating long enough to answer.

"Sarah wanted me to look for a stupid ring or something. Apparently it takes away any curse that is bestowed upon a person. The entire time she was talking about how you only liked humans and werewolf's so she had to become a human again. I knew where it was but I didn't get it for her. I knew that if she went after you it would end in catastrophe so I kept it away from her all night." He mumbled and when he said her going to get Ethan I hugged Ethan around the waist. No girl will come in range of another girl who has the boy around the stomach. To reassure me, Ethan lifted me up and placed me in his lap. He then wrapped _his _arms around my waist. I then returned to putting my head on his shoulder.

"Wow." Ethan said simply. I smiled, the word was so simple but everything sounded just a little better when Ethan said it. "Wasn't there something you wanted to show us in a book or something?" Ethan had then turned to Benny's grandma.

"Oh yes! I need to get that for you two…" She then scurried out of the room, in search for the book.

Benny then said he forgot something in his room and ran up there. I turned toward Ethan and picked up his hand. I started to play with his fingers and asked, "How did you sleep last night?"

"Surprisingly well, actually." He answered and I looked at him as if to say 'is there something I need to know about?' "I mean the other night wasn't exactly restful."

"Oh yea, that one was not my fault. I put you in bed and everything…"

"So you were the one to put me in bed after taking my clothes off except for my boxers!"

"Ok it was a spurt of kindness, a thank you will do." I snorted and he laughed.

"Thank you." He said, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Here we are." Benny's grandma entered the room carrying a huge book. "Alright here is the page." She pointed a crooked finger at a folk tale in the middle of the book.

I read it out loud.

_A long time ago, a tragedy older and more tragic than Romeo and Juliet took place. A siren and a seer met in the woods one day and fell into desperate and deep love. They didn't follow any of their leaders rules and soon after their first kiss the siren was killed. The seer was sent to roam the Earth, forever alone, until he died. The story did not end there. The next generation, in Scotland, another siren and seer fell in love and the siren died. Every generation there is a young couple that fall into the same fate as the two fateful lovers that began the cycle. We still await the one day that this cycle will be broken by a young couple. But until that day this tragedy will come again and again._

"Max, Ethan you must avoid your first kiss at all cost. This is a sure sign that Max will die soon." Grandma said and then sighed.

I swallowed and Ethan looked at me with horror. "That is a little too late. Actually several too late." I answered and shrugged. Benny's grandma look confused for a moment then went back into her book, searching for something else.

"Do you think that when I got sick, I was supposed to die?" I turned toward Ethan and he pulled me closer. He nuzzled his face into my neck and I could feel the worry he was feeling.

"I don't know…" Grandma said and then buried herself back into her book.

"I am so sorry." Ethan whispered and I turned his face to look at me.

"Don't be sorry, Ethan. I love you too much for you to be sorry." I told him and he seemed to disagree but kept his mouth shut. I planted a kiss on each on his eyelids. 'thank you.' He mouthed and I smiled. I then placed a kiss at the end of his nose. His arms tightened around me pressing me farther into him. I pulled my legs up so that they rested on his knees and shifted them so that they hung over the arm of the chair.

We all sat in silence, waiting for Grandma to find what she was looking for.

"Don't leave me." Ethan whispered in my ear and I started to laugh.

"I promise I won't." I answered and I smiled wider at him.

As we all waited a small growling sound began from the back wall. I looked over to the source of the sound and it steadfastly grew louder. As if by magic the back wall exploded sending Ethan and I flying. Benny's grandma ran from the room, screaming something about a spell book.

My eyes flashed red and my fist clenched. My breathing grew raggedy and my pulse raced. "Max? Max, you need to suppress the wolf the best you can. Try your best for me." He grabbed one of my hands and I saw the blood coming from the wound above his eye. That was all it took.

The wolf ripped out of me, tearing my clothes to shreds. I stood protectively in front of Ethan and growled at the oncoming force. A lynx sauntered into the room from the gaping hole. Two wolves, two humans, and a vampire followed it in. The lynx growled some sort of command and the two wolves launched themselves at me. They both attacked from different sides so I had to turn and flip. The first went for my neck and I waited for it to get near. I then butted it in the head out of the way. I bit its neck and sent it to the ground. It was knocked out cold. The next wolf I had to jump on a couple times to get to its weak spot on the neck and once I bit it, it fell to the ground.

Next the two humans. I changed back to a human to fight these two. I grabbed my over stretched shirt and put it on to cover my body, which it did a good job of it. The shirt was so stretched that it reached my knees. But as the two humans grew nearer I could see who they were; Alison and Styles. I honestly didn't want to fight them but they had a crazed look in their eyes so I hit them both in the side of the head and sent them to the ground. For some reason they were easier to knock out than they would be normally. Even the wolves, who I presumed were Scott and Derek, where way too easy to get to. But now I have one more opponent; Sarah the vampire.

"Sarah what are you doing?" Ethan yelled at her as she advanced toward me.

"Taking back what is rightfully mine!" She shrieked as she ran full speed at me. She collided with me, sending both of us to the wall behind me. My head hit the wall behind me and started to bleed profusely. I pushed her off of me and then sent her to the ground. I started to punch at her vigorously. Then she caught one and flipped me over to the ground. Each of her punches connected with my face and I was powerless to stop them. With each punch my mind lost more and more consciousness and she became the only thing I could see with black surrounding her. But then something pulled her off of me. My vision started to clear and I saw that Ethan was the one that held her back. She pulled back her hand and slapped him. My blood started to rush again but she then noticed me. She started back toward me but Ethan grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. My heart stopped, and my blood ran cold.

Ethan kissed Sarah. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't, my mind to merciless made me watch it. And when Sarah started to kiss him, my stomach almost gave up holding the food down. He then slowly pulled away. She was breathing hard but then she froze and so did everyone else.

Benny's grandma walked into the room and winked at me on the floor. She then addressed the Lynx.

"Who has caused you control all of these people, and for what purpose?" She asked and the Lynx answered nonchalantly.

"Jesse of the Archobibick clan. He sent me to destroy the Ethan child."

"What spell did he use to take your body?"

"The nuclieboos." He answered as if a solider asked by a general.

"I hereby release you." Grandma said and the Lynx turned into a small cat and ran off. She then stepped back out of the room and said, "Time in."

Ethan and Sarah both woke back up and he looked at me, apologetically. She then started toward him again as if for another kiss but I was able enough strength to get in-between them. I growled at her and she backed up. She then turned and ran with a mischievous smile playing on her face.

Ethan turned me to face him. I couldn't quiet meet his eyes as he surveyed the damage. He face was contorted with rage at what had happened. "Oh my god." He said seriously as he saw the damage. Even my lips were bruised. "I am so sorry."

"Ethan is that all you can say?" I asked playfully getting the sick feelings out of my stomach. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Well it's the truth." He answered and I tried to smile but it hurt too much. Ethan then led me to a table and had me sit up on it. He grabbed an alcohol bottle, a bag of ice, gauze pads, and an emergency kit. He started to clean the blood away and pressed the ice on an area if felt really good. He then looked at me and said "Please (4,000 word mark) don't hate me." I shook my head because it simply was impossible. He dropped some alcohol on a pad and pressed it against the cuts. It burned really bad. I reached for his hand as I bit the inside of my lip. I squeezed his hand whenever the pain was awful. He kissed it when he had the chance. Once he was done he looked relieved. "You don't need stitches all the cuts can heal on their own. And the bruises are going to be fun!" He said sarcastically.

"That's fine. Thank you." I whispered again not able to meet his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, raising my chin so he could look in my eyes.

"I saw what you had to do." I answered and he frowned. "I didn't exactly did not feel healthy when you did."

"I didn't either." He assured me and tried to smile. "It was either throw up later from kissing Sarah or have to watch you get hurt. The first was a little more humane." He promised and brushed his lips over mine.

A low moan began to collect over where the four people were. I was right when I assumed that the two wolves were Derek and Scott. Derek had transformed back into humans and were butt naked.

"Ewww gross." I squealed and Ethan started to laugh. He grabbed the blankets off the couch and wrapped both of them in it.

"Better?" He asked coming back to me.

"Much." I answered and he kissed my hand again.

"Hey guys what just happened- oh my god who are you?" Styles yelled once he saw Ethan and Benny who had just came downstairs.

"Calm down Styles! It is just me, Max." I walked into his line of vision and he visibly relaxed.

"Oh Max! Where the heck are we?" He asked as I crossed to him. I offered my hand and helped him get up.

"This is Benny's house that you and your friends just trashed." I replied calmly and he looked at me bewildered. He didn't let go of my hand.

"Whoa…" He breathed as he surveyed the damage.

"Yeah, this is Benny…" I gestured toward Benny who stood shocked at the scene. "And this is Ethan, my boyfriend thing." Ethan started to laugh at the use of thing.

"You make me sound like an alien." He took my free hand as I neared him. Styles immediately let go.

"What the heck?" Derek yelled as he awoke, rubbing his neck. On his skin were a few scratches but nothing drawing blood.

"Alison, are you ok?" Scott yelled and she replied with a yes. "Oh hi Max." I tried to keep him quiet because the other night I ran from Derek.

Derek growled at me when he saw me. "You disobeyed your Alpha." His stare caused me to fall to my knees. He towered over me as he slowly walked over to me.

Scott got up from Alison quickly and tried to pull Derek back. "She didn't know, Derek. She has only been a werewolf for two days." He struggled to keep Derek from advancing forward. Once I had to crane my head back to see him Ethan stepped between us.

"Don't you dare touch her." Ethan growled even though Derek had to be at least a foot taller than him. Styles then stood next to Ethan and crossed his arms. Then Alison and Scott both joined. And lastly Benny at the very edge. Derek took a few steps back but kept his eyes on me.

"She deliberately disobeyed her superior and therefore must be punished."

"Does that also count for werewolves that are half vampire?" I asked as I stood up. "Because technically I am one of a kind."

He was taken aback by this comment and took another few steps back. He grumbled something that none of us could hear and then stalked off. He took off from the hole in the wall to the woods.

Then the other began in a wild conversation so that Ethan turned back toward me. "Good job." He whispered as he scooped me into his arms.

"I try. Now what are we going to do about Sarah…"

The end of a very long chapter. I hope it answers a lot of answers so yeah! This was 10 pages in word and like 4,734 words


	18. The Goodbye

Chapter 18

Max POV (I will typically stay as Max for most of the time!)

"We were controlled by some evil force. This thing made us do whatever it wanted and then only thing we were able to do was slow down the process that we did it," Scott announced as we sat around the table. He held his head as if retelling a horrible memory. We had ran out of chairs and Ethan had offered to have me sit in his lap but this theory was shot down when Benny and Stiles sat on the same chair and put me on their shared lap. I was sitting on one of Benny's legs and one of Stiles legs. It was a really awkward and uncomfortable. Ethan stood, pacing listening to everything that Scott had to say. Alison occasionally added a thing or two but generally everyone just listened. Alison rubbed Scott's back as he spoke, silently encouraging him.

It had been almost an entire day since the attack had happened yesterday. We didn't want to ask Stiles, Alison, or Scott what had happened just yet, scared that it was horrible thing that we woud have nightmares over. The hole had been repaired by Grandma after everyone had settled down; so the kitchen was whole again. We had all just been in our own little world only Stiles and Benny really in the present. They had been rough housing while the rest of us just pondering what to do next. They had actually broken a few things and almost killed me once, when they knocked over Granma's tanning bed and it almost landed on me. But I thought it was hilarious. Once Benny's Grandma was teaching Benny as spell and Stiles was getting so excited about it. Stiles was probably more interested in the spell than Benny was. Ethan and Grandma had help repair my wounds, so much so that I looked almost completely normal. Though Ethan seemed to be somewhat distant, as if worried. I couldn't quite get him to talk though he would pull me into his lap and wrap his arms around me. I couldn't help but think that he was thinking about earlier in the morning when we were told that I was supposed to die, but I didn't know for sure and instead sat in his lap waiting patiently for him to speak. Dinner was a sight to see with everyone crammed in that small amount of space. Ever one would hiss at you if your elbows were on the table so naturally Benny did it about twenty times until Scott threatened to chew his arms off, which I thought was hilarious. But it was just a ton of fun and everyone was high off of laughing after it. Turns out that Ethan thought Scott was 15 instead of 18 and Scott had thought Ethan was 12 instead of 17. Stiles and Benny seemed to have a lot of fun with each other's company even though their best friend allegiances remained with Scott and Ethan. Grandma had all of the boys sleep in the living room that night and had Alison and I sleep up in the two guestrooms. Needless to say that entire day was a little crazy.

"Do you think a spellcaster could have done it?" Ethan asked as he stood for a moment. His voice brought me back to the present and I refocused my attention. Today he wore a plaid shirt that went down to his elbows and dark blue jeans. He had given me his t-shirt to wear and I constantly looked at it.

"No it sounds too sinister to be a spellcaster. Spellcaster's obtain their magic from Mother Nature herself and the Earth is always on the side that is good. The only kind of magician that could do that would be a warlock." Benny's Grandma answered as she continued to flip through her book. She had several paper cuts were on her fingers for she never stopped looking through the book. Occasionally she would begin to say something but then would change her mind and continued looking. "Ethan… Max I can't explain why you two are still alive and how she didn't die immediately. I think that maybe you two are so much more different from the other couples. Max is different because she isn't as dependent, she still loves you as much if not more than the others…"

"I am also part werewolf part vampire." I interrupted but she continued on as if I hadn't said anything.

"And Ethan you aren't from an immediate royal descent. You two also held a conversation before your first kiss. The others didn't last a minute. That is all I can gather but I fear for both of you because of… oh." She then dived back into her book and we all just looked at her for a moment.

Ethan continued his pacing and then Alison gasped. "Ethan what is that? That looks like the man that took control of us." She pointed at a picture on the wall. He turned toward it and took it off of the hook and placed it on the table. The painting was of an old looking man with a grey beard that reached to the collar of his shirt. He had smirk on his face as if he knew something I didn't.

"AHA!" Grandma yelled and we all but jumped out of our skins. "Here it is! Many of you know who Merlin is right?" She asked and we all nodded, still a bit shaken. "Well he had a brother." She then turned the book toward the middle of the table and I moved toward it. No body moved, all a little frightened that something bad would happen if anyone of us should read it.

I just rolled my eyes as I started toward the book. Ethan stood up next to me and nodded no smile in sight. I was worried for a moment, he seemed to be acting different this morning. I reluctantly continued forward.

I began to read the page out loud.

_Grimaldorph_

_The brother of the famous Sorcerer, Merlin, he was bestowed with the job of keeping everything in the world in routine. He helps the cycle of History repeat even down to the plant cycle. He has ruled this way for millions of years. He keeps everything going and became a fond lover of riddles and jokes. As he continued to rule the Earth he became obsessed with keeping things in order and soon anything out of order had to be killed. Now it is so tragic that Grimaldorph will torture and kill anything that risks changing anything about the world._

I finished the last sentence and had to swallow the wad of spit forming in the back of my throat. The picture in the book matched the one that Ethan had touched in the frame and I was weary of touching it. I tried taking deep breaths and Ethan placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"What are we going to do?" He asked and my shoulders tensed. There was an edge to his voice that I had never heard before.

"I'll go get the chairs, this is going to be a long talk." Grandma sighed and Ethan went to help her.

Soon the discussion was in full swing and everyone was giving out idea's, except for me. I didn't see anything wrong with them, they all involved Ethan and I living in isolation in different locations.

But then someone mentioned this; "Keep them apart, with little contact. Three months to be precise." I turned my head toward Ethan from where he sat across the table from me. He seemed shocked and he looked back at me.

Then a response from the table sent us both farther into shock. A few murmurs of approval sent shock waves around in a circle.

"You can't be serious!" Ethan said as he stood up and walked around the table to my side. "I don't know how long I can be away from her." He exclaimed wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I have no idea what it would be like to be in different rooms for more than five minutes let alone completely being away from him." I said and his grip on me tightened.

"Listen with you two apart, we could better train you in your powers. I could teach Max to be a better werewolf this way. And I have a feeling that this guy isn't going to go down without a fight. " Scott protested until Ethan continually shook his head. "Max, you got sick because this guy wanted to keep the balance of things. It could be Ethan next." My heart caught in my throat when Scott said the last part.

"No, we will be fine being together." Ethan growled, but I wasn't as convinced. I gently took his arm that was wrapped around my chest and set it to his side. I then walked toward Scott and turned back to Ethan. His face held so much hurt that I was willing to risk my life to stay with him, to be next to him until we both died. But it wasn't just my life I was risking, I was risking his also. My jaw tightened as I swallowed, hard.

"Ethan." He looked away from me and stared at the ground. Everyone kept silent and looked away honoring what I had to do. I walked back to Ethan placing one of my hands on his chest and the other on the cheek facing away from me. "Ethan please understand. If I didn't love you as much I wouldn't be doing this. But the problem is that I do and if it was just my life being risked then I would stay but he can harm you too and I wouldn't be able to stand that. It will only be for three months. You can go back to school and I will see you again on Christmas break. By that time I will be a skilled werewolf, an amazing siren, and a strong vampire and you will be the best seer the world has ever seen. Don't worry I love you too much to let us be apart for too long." I wrapped my arms around his unresponsive body. I pecked his cheek expecting nothing in return. I only saw him flinch a little as if my words were meant to harm and not comfort him.

"We will have to leave tonight." Stiles announced and I whipped around to face him.

"Tonight, why so early?" I asked as I let my arms fall away from Ethan and turned to face Stiles.

"Because the warlock was the one to send Jesse to get that beast to kill Ethan. And that beast took control of our minds to get to Ethan. He isn't going to stop so soon." And mumbles of agreement went through the table. "Grab your stuff and let's head out. You have ten minutes." He said and I headed toward the basement. The walk felt like my feet were tied down with lead, even though my heart didn't want to leave. I didn't protest but I obeyed, not knowing what to do. I grabbed my extra pair of shorts and changed out of the shirt Ethan had given me and into my own. I slowly walked back upstairs, dreading what I had to do. Ethan's shirt was clutched tightly in my hand as I fought the tears. I still couldn't get the idea out of my head that we had only had our first kiss two days ago, and already I needed to be by him constantly.

As I entered the dining room Ethan was the only one that in it. He back was turned toward me, staring blankly at a wall. I walked up to him slowly, taking my time with the horrid walk. He turned when he heard me get near but I couldn't meet his eyes. I looked at my feet as I held up the shirt my hand loosening only a small amount. He seemed to stare at it for a long time, as if wondering what was going on.

I looked up when he didn't touch it or move to take it. Ethan put both of his hands on my fingers and made my grip tighter. He held his shirt in my hand and lifted my chin with his other hand. "Keep it." He whispered. "Don't forget who really loves you while we're apart." He pressed his lips softly on mine and then pulled away.

A few tears escaped onto my cheeks but I quickly brushed them away. I needed to be strong for the both of us. I slowly walked to the front door, by myself where I met Scott, Stiles, and Alison. They nodded to me and I nodded back. We left the house silently and made our way into the darkness. I shoved my clothing into a small bag that Alison had handed me. We walked for a little while making our way to the woods.

A crack of a branch from nearby alerted me and I motioned for Scott to also look that direction. "Walking will be too slow, we will have to run." He said as he grabbed Alison and set her on his back. I picked up Stiles and set him over my shoulder, not feeling any of his weight. Scott and I both crouched down and took off getting close to shifting but never doing so. I had no idea how much control I had over the animal inside of me and knowing it, it would get all of us. I didn't know how I had controlled when Scott and Derek attacked me but I was sure as heck not going to find out.

Stiles said little but I could almost hear him smirk when my face was that close to his butt. I sneered as I purposely hit a low branch so it whacked him in the back. I glanced at Scott and Alison who were laughing their faces off. I smiled with my eyes, still the ache of what I just did yanking at my heart. The forest seemed to stretch on forever until I saw a school with a sign that said 'Beacon Hills High school.' We slowed down a little as we went down the street, Scott setting Alison down lightly and I dumping Stiles from my shoulder.

"Thanks for the gentle let down." He grumbled as he scrambled up from the ground.

"You're welcome." I answered trying desperately to forget. I offered my hand and he grabbed onto it.

"You just lost your Man Card." Scott laughed and Stiles cheeks grew flushed.

"Where are we headed?" I asked jogging to catch up with Alison and Scott who had made it a ways ahead_. (P.S. When I started this story the second season of Teen Wolf hadn't come out yet so now that it has I will be picking up from Episode three. Forget about the shapeshifter though. If I need him I will reintroduce him but right now I don't need him.)_

"Stiles house…"

"Wait, _my _house? I thought we agreed on your house?" Stiles protested his breathing growing louder.

"Where would I keep her in my house?" Scott complained stopping to talk to Stiles face to face.

"I don't know but there is no inconspicuous place in my house!"

"Why can't I stay at Alison's house?" I asked and they all started to laugh.

"If you stayed at my house, you would be dead within the hour. My family hunts werewolves." Alison said and I noticed she stroked Scott's arm.

"That must fun." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah it is." She answered, her smile growing wider as she looked up at Scott. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Stupid memories…

The word memories freaked me out. I knew he would try to text me but I knew that I wouldn't be able to answer and I wouldn't be able to see him until Christmas break. I could feel the tears begin but I wouldn't let them come out.

Stiles was the only one to notice and he saved me by changing the subject back to what it was. "What about _his _place?"

Scott whipped around and growled at him. "No he has Erica, Isaac, and Boyd and they will attack the two of us in a heartbeat. And when Max stood up to him the other night it just ticked him off even more."

But Alison and I both knew, we needed Derek and he needed me. "I can handle it." I said and Scott looked at me like I was crazy. "If it gets too out of hand I will transform into a wolf and leave, he has no power over me."

Scott stood for a moment thinking about it. Finally he sighed and then nodded. "Alison, Stiles go home now." He ordered and they followed his instructions. Once they were out of range he crouched down and I followed. We both began to run back into the woods and to the house where I might get killed…

**A/N So this is a shorter chapter and I wanted to make it longer but I was running out of Idea's. A little sad right? I mean Max and Ethan have been together for at least two chapters I think. But the overall plot has revealed itself and so now you don't think OMG when is this chick going to stop! Anyway if you hate me right now, please forgive they will see each other in three months (maybe). To the TEEN WOLF fans the story has more of the other characters popping up soon so don't' worry. Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd and Erica will be coming up! And to the MBSAV fans Erica and Rory will return to the story, so will Jane and maybe David from Blue moon. Anyway peace, love, happiness, I hope y'all like this stuff.**

**:{O Eelyak22 O}:**


	19. The Training Begins

**Chapter 19**

**a/n sorry it has been longer than normal but this is all I have so far.**

**Max (POV)**

"Derek!" Scott growled as we neared an old train. A blonde girl, a sandy haired boy, and a black boy sat outside of the bus, all staring at me like I was a piece of meat. They sat around like how I would imagine a bunch of gangsters would.

"Who's the girl?" The blonde one asked standing up. Scott stood firmly in-front of me, staring at the girl with such hatred that I didn't think he was still Scott. She was pretty I thought but had a demon like glint in her eyes.

"None of your business, Erika." He sneered as she circled around us. She lunged at me but Scott knocked her out of the way.

"Oh Scott you wouldn't hit a girl would you? I thought you were too much of a gentlemen." She laughed and Scott snarled viciously at her.

"No fighting now. We need the girl alive." Derek snarled as he stepped out of the train, his hand dragging on the door behind him. "So my dear you have decided to join my pack?" He walked around Scott so that he was looking at me.

"No, but I need your help." I said looking into the cold eyes of Derek. "I need to stay here for three months and-." I stopped to take a breath. Scott looked at me curiously. "And I need you to train me for battle."

"What?" Scott asked looking at me, bewildered.

"Well I figure since Derek is the Alpha he will know how to fight and I need to know how to fight for Ethan." I answered and then turned back to Derek.

"No he will kill you, ok, he is not to be trusted." He answered, as he slowly backed toward the stairs that lead out. He pushed me towards the door.

I stepped out from behind him and faced Derek.

"Max, I will only agree if you promise not to question me or my motives." I nodded and then told Scott to leave.

"I am not leaving you with him." He snarled and I turned on him viciously.

"I don't give a crap for what you think you are going to do. It is my life and Ethan's life that is in danger so it should be Ethan and I calling the shots, ok Scott. I appreciate that you care but I don't need it."

"But I said that I would protect you."

"Go Scott." I shouted and pointed toward the door.

As soon as Scott walked up the stairs Derek began my training. "Go run ten miles."

It didn't stun me, and I ran up the stairs to take off into the night for my run.

"Time to wake up Max." Derek pulled me from my bed and threw me across the room. I was alert in enough time to catch myself and charge at him, knocking him flat on his back. "Good your reactions have gotten faster and your movements more unpredictable."

"I've been taught well." I answered, allowing my eyes to turn back from the bright green to blue. Derek took me off guard and tackled me, but I flipped over so he was on bottom. I pinned him and whispered in his ear. "Maybe a little too well." I let him up and he brushed himself off.

"Today you will be fighting Erika, Isaac, and Boyd. If you are telling the truth about this Warlock then you will need to learn to fight multiple attackers at once." He said as he forced me out of the area I had called my room for the past month. For the first week of training I didn't sleep or eat, just trained nonstop. The second week I would have one meal a day of Roman noodle soup, and got one hour of sleep but the exercises more rigorous. The third week one meal and two hours of sleep, and I kept earning food and hours of sleep. Scott wasn't allowed to visit me for the first two weeks but now he visits everyday, telling me what is happening with Jackson as the Kanima and his relationship with Alison. Stiles had even visited once, Erika had bothered him a lot but he had come by to bring some books from Benny. He wasn't allowed to say anything about Ethan. The books though have also helped with my Siren training. And they don't know about the vampire training yet but they said they were working on it.

Derek threw me in the middle of the three wolves. Isaac had been looking forward to whipping my butt as he had said before, Boyd just wanted a challenge, and Erika wanted me dead for taking all the attention away from her. "Max, make sure to read their emotions, their facial expressions, they will give away everything you need to know." Derek said calmly.

"Can we kill her?" Erika asked, jumping on top of the metal train, making it pitch violently.

Derek laughed and then mumbled. "If you can." That was the signal for the attack to begin. I know for a fact that my reaction time is better than my advance time so I knew that Erika would move first. She dove from the bus roof at my chest but I sidestepped it and then ducked as Isaac flew at me. Boyd then came next, trying to jump on top of me. I turned so I landed on my back and as he came down on me I pushed up with my legs sending him off of me. Erika tried to stomp on me but I rolled enough that I was on my feet, blocking her punches. I caught one and then smashed one across her face. She went stumbling back and Isaac and Boyd came charging at me from both sides. I did a James bond worthy knee side out of the way doing a flip to get on my feet. The two boys crashed into each other. I backed up but Erika grabbed my head for behind and held her nails near my neck.

"Game over." She whispered as she set her nails on my skin.

"Yeah but I don't play games." I answered as I rammed my head back into her nose. I bit her neck and she immediately passed out. I then softly began to sing so that only Boyd could hear. The folk song was one that Sirens used to control the minds of men. I was able to gain control of Boyd so that he attacked Isaac and bit his neck making him pass out also. I then swiftly took down Boyd and bit his neck.

"Well done, Max you have taken out the weaklings. And in less amount of time then I thought." Derek applauded me as I stood with minimal damage.

"Thank you." I answered as several pairs of feet came racing down the stairs.

"We have two vampires to train Max." Stiles yelled as he and Scott brought down two very familiar vampires.

"You." Erica growled as Rory waved at me. "You were the one that took my captive."

"I thought at the time it was appropriate." I answered feeling my body go on edge.

"I could've got to Ethan-."

At the sound of his name in her voice I felt me anger flare. "If you ever try anything like that again, I will personally kill you."

"I don't think you can."

"I know I can." I growled and she smiled.

"Bring it lover girl." She smiled but Scott stood between us.

"We don't have time for this, Erika and Rory you two must teach Max about how to be a strong vampire. And we don't have much time. We are meeting back with the others in three days so you have to tell her everything in these three days." He barked and Erika took several deep breaths.

"Fine." She snarled as she approached me. "Do you drink blood?"

"No."

"This is going to be a long three days…"

**A/n Another note, I have recently been rereading some of this story and I am going to start rewriting it so there will be a long period of time before I add a new chapter but the content will be a lot better. :D**


	20. Reunion

Chapter 20

"Alright weakling, you will obey my every order or else I will not train you." Erica hissed and I hit the ground; my knee's absorbing the impact. She grabbed the hair at the nape of my neck and jerked my head back to face upward, toward her face. "And I am not patient with little, lovesick girls." She spat and I bit the inside of my lip, forcing down the curses I held only for her. "I will teach you attack while Rory will teach you stealth." Erica threw my head away and I let it hang limply; my eyes boring in the ground in front of me.

"Erica, please can we be a bit more kind?" A timid voice asked and footsteps indicated that he was stepping forward. I admired Rory's bravery but he was wasting his breath. Erica was tough as nails and she would not back down from anyone. Erica didn't even use words to answer him. A low, intimidating hiss erupted from her throat and I heard Rory's steps retreat.

"Alright me first, stand up you little runt." Erica hissed and I jumped to my feet and glared into her eyes. "You will have to defend yourself against me. Begin." Her smile; cold and emotionless, chilled me to the bone. Before I knew it a blow landed on my side and tumbled me over. The wind disappeared from my lungs and I was then hit again. This went on for two days, my skill improving but the attacks becoming more and more ruthless. The third day was devoted to Rory teaching me how to be stealthy, his teaching much more kind.

The day had finally arrived, the tree months were up. I would see Ethan again. I said a stern fair well to Derek, Erika, Boyd, and Issac before heading out. I nodded to Erica, still furious with her and gave Rory a warm goodbye.

"You ready, Max?" Stiles asked and I nodded, my smile returning for the first time in the last three months. I climbed into his Jeep and he seemed happy to see my smile back. "Alright the plan is that we are going to see a movie where you will leave to go to the bathroom, where Ethan will meet you. He will then take you back to Benny's house. We will go from there." I took a deep breath and he laughed. "He's missed you, every day he asked how you were doing. We never told him any specifics but no matter what we told him, he always smiled. Oh and Alison thought that you might want to use some of the stuff in the back." He jerked his thumb toward the back and I crawled back there. Inside of a bag was the prettiest sundress I had ever seen. I slipped it on over my other clothes and then took my clothes out from under it. "You look beautiful." He said as I slipped back into the front seat and I smiled at him. "You haven't said a word to me this entire time I've been here. What's up?"

I sighed and I placed my head in my hand. This one idea had been running through my head for the last three months. "What if Ethan doesn't love me anymore?" I asked and Stiles snorted, causing me to look at him.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea but still." I answered, not being able to voice my fears correctly to him.

"Oh and the movie we're going to isn't normal. It's kind of a masquerade." Stiles breathed and I looked over at him.

"A party? I guess that's- uh well- ok." I answered and he handed me a mask, which I put on with great distaste.

Before I knew it, we were at the party… movie… thingy and everyone was in elaborate costumes with masks to match. Stiles only talked to one person who I recognized as Scott.

"Is he here?" Stiles asked and Scott nodded.

"He is pretty anxious but here." Scott walked away after the words left his mouth and Stiles pulled me closer to him as we were shoved into a theater. We sat at the edge of our row and slowly the theater filled until it was full.

"Aright when it's time to leave to the bathroom I will tap you twice of the shoulder. One more thing, you cannot make skin to skin contact with him until you get to Benny's house, or our warlock will know that you are back together. Got it?" I nodded and he smiled.

The movie then started but I didn't pay attention, I had my eyes closed waiting for the faithful taps of my shoulder. Halfway through the movie, Stiles tapped my shoulder twice and then whispered a goodbye.

I tried to calm my excitement as I made my way to the bathroom. When I found it I looked around fatefully. Sure enough there was a tall man standing down the hall. I couldn't see his face but I could see a smile. That smile I knew anywhere.

I walked slowly toward him but didn't reach for him. I smiled at him and he answered with a nod. He turned suddenly and walked briskly toward an exit. I followed behind him, silently. That was how it was for a while. We walked the distance to Benny's house. I could see the lights of his house before I fell to the ground. It felt as if something or someone had shoved me forward and I caught a flash of brown hair running away. I let out a yelp and that caused Ethan to turn around and reach out to catch me. He did that part wonderfully but my hand had grazed his neck.

It sounded as if the winds of the Earth all gathered to destroy Ethan and I. Black puffs of smoke appeared all around us. In each puff there stood a man or woman. All charged at the same time but I had enough time to get Ethan out of the middle by shoving him.

"Cover your ears!" I yelled at him and he did. I then began a low throaty song causing all of the people to stop inches from me. They then all fell to the ground, fast asleep. I sprinted away and Ethan followed behind me.

I threw open Benny's front door and Ethan slammed it shut. "That was close." He laughed and I laughed with him, taking deep breaths. He then took me into his arms. My hands crept up his arms then I took off his mask. He then followed my lead and took mine off. "I missed you." He whispered, pressing his plump lips to my hair. I sighed as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

My hands rested on his chest and I was surprised when he flinched. I swiftly took off his shirt to see his chest. "Excited aren't we?"

A jagged cut ran down his chest , heeling but still tender. "What happened?" My fingers tenderly traced the cut down to the end where it rested on his belly button.

"Sarah came back, and she got angry with me." He answered sheepishly, brushing my long hair away from my face.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to protect you." I whispered and he brought my chin up so that I looked at him.

"It should be the other way around." He laughed and he pressed a kiss on my forehead. "I never stopped thinking about you when you were away." Ethan confessed, his cheek resting on my head.

"Honestly, you were the only thing that pushed me through training. I would've never made it without you." I whispered and he smiled. "Ethan, I love you.

"I love you." He answered before kissing me on the lips. It was the first kiss in three months and I wouldn't let him pull away. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms tightly around me. We broke apart finally when we ran out of air. Ethan's hot breath blew across my face and I smiled with the familiar scent around me again. "Now you have to tell me what happened to you while you were away?" He linked his fingers through mine and led me to the couch in the living room.

"Well for most of the three months I was being trained by…" I faltered, wary of telling Ethan that Derek, Boyd, Erika, and Isaac were the one to train me. I know he had agreed to Scott but most certainly not Derek.

"Max?" Ethan pulled me onto his lap and began to play with my hair that had gotten quite a bit longer. "I won't be mad, no matter what you say." He whispered and I leaned against him so that my back was pressed to his front.

"Scott didn't train me, Derek did." I sighed and I felt his body tense underneath mine. His arms snaked around me and tightly held me.

"You mean the other werewolf, the one that wanted to hurt you?" His voice became strained as if it was a rubber band getting ready to snap.

"He didn't hurt me. I would never let him." I turned around and pressed my forehead against his. He still looked sever but seemed to have softened. I looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled. Ethan glided his thumb across my lips, tracing my smile. A ghost of a smile flitted across his face and he pecked me on the lips. "Thank you for not being mad. I had to learn how to be a Siren from a book, then Erica and Rory taught me how to be a vampire." He finally grinned, his nose sliding against mine. "So what happened to you?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "They found another Seer and she was a girl…" This time it was my turn to tense up and he raised his hands in mock defeat. "She told me that she liked me but I told her that the feelings were not the same for me. That's all the happened. Except she well…" He started and then stuttered. I skeptically looked at him and he sighed.

"Ethan." I warned as he put his arms around me once more.

"She kind of… kissed me. I pushed her away when I realized what she was doing but none the less she kissed me." His thumbs rub small circles on my back as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

_Maybe he doesn't love me anymore, maybe being away or three months was too long and he had to find someone new. _

I climbed down from his lap and turned my head away so that I could wipe away the stinging tears without him seeing. "Please Max, I didn't want her to kiss me. I don't love her, I love you. Max I love you more than anything else. Every time you cry I feel like someone is stabbing me. You are everything I want and everything I love. Please don't cry." He pleaded, his voice cracking.

Ethan got up and sat in front on me, lifting my chin and staring at my eyes. He brushed away the tears on my cheeks and pressed his lips to my cheek. "I will never stop loving you." He kissed me and I finally returned the favor, giving his as much love back. He laid with his back on the couch and I laid on top of him, his lips never leaving mine. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, only stopping to breathe. My hands wound tightly in his hair and his hands pressed firmly against the small of my back.

A collection of voices grew louder as they approached the front. Ethan pulled away from me but didn't move me off of him. He smiled his beautiful smile at me as the group of people walked in.

"Here we go…"

WARNING NOT EDITED SORRY GUYS.


End file.
